Vehicle cockpits employ a number of stowage compartments, most typically at least a glove box, a center console armrest/stowage box, and one or more cubby holes. In upscale vehicles, the cockpit may also employ additional stowage compartments built into the instrument panel and/or center console. To keep the cost of manufacture low for lower scale and/or entry-level vehicles, automakers typically provide cockpits that are sparse and lack many of the typical stowage compartments. Thus, a user of the lower scale and/or entry-level vehicle typically must endure a spartan console that lacks desirable amenities.
Additionally, users usually differ on the amount of stowage space they desire. For example, users that do not normally have many items to stow may prefer a more spacious passenger cabin such as additional passenger room. However, these same users may at some point desire additional temporary stowage space on those occasions when they have more than their typical amount of items to be stored. Alternatively, users may find that they always prefer additional stowage compartments over passenger room and would prefer a cockpit with more stowage space.
Furthermore, providing sufficient easily accessible stowage compartments are important for effective and comfortable user interaction within the vehicle. Awkward and uncomfortable movements of the user required to reach or grab items that are loose in the vehicle can result in inefficient operation, and can place a driver and passenger(s) into distracting, unsafe situations, which can result in accidents, injury, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicle console that is cost-effective for the manufacturer and provides adaptable ergonomic characteristics and preferences, such as easily accessible stowage space, to a user.